


The grind never stops™️

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: I hate the title so much.Anyways, this is a mess of a fic.Kellin catches Vic masturbating and it just gets wilder from there (the whole thing is set in a dark hotel room too)(i do plan to write another chapter, but be patient on that)





	The grind never stops™️

This, is why Kellin should get his own room.  
When he walked out of the bathroom, it was dead silent except for the sound of laboured breathing, as though the person was biting their lip.  
When it got louder as he came closer to the bed, he completely understood.  
Kellin stands, watching Vic on the floor, rubbing himself through his jeans, desperate.  
As soon as Vic is aware of Kellin, he clasps his hands and looks down.  
"'m sorry, 'm sorry."  
Kellin softly smiles.  
"Hey, hey, its alright. Lemme take it from here."  
Kellin can faintly see Vic's confused look.  
"'s alright, V. Jus'..."  
Kellin helps Vic up from his sitting position and instead positions Vic against the wall next to his bed, pressing himself flush against Vic.  
"Y-you serious?"  
Kellin softly nods.  
"Are you...are you sure?"  
"Yeah. If you wanna, I mean."  
Vic swallows, then nods.  
"Okay. If you're sure. But tell me if you want me to stop and I will in an instant."  
Kellin softly smiles, putting both arms around Vic's neck, one playing with Vic's hair and the other with a vise grip on the back of Vic's sweatshirt.  
Vic wraps one arm around Kellin in something like a warm embrace.  
"Put your chin on my shoulder so I can hear you."  
"Um...you're a little..."  
Vic moves his arms around under Kellin's ass, picking Kellin up until he has no choice but to wrap both legs around Vic's hips and both arms around Vic's neck.  
He softly squeaks in surprise as Vic turns them so that Kellin's back is against the wall and Vic is pinning him to it.  
"I swear to god, Vic if you drop me...."  
"Shshshsh, I got you baby. Don't sweat it, I got you."  
Vics tone is comforting, and Kellin relaxes.  
Vic leans in to kiss at Kellins neck, and ends up moving close to his ear.  
Vic rolls his hips once expirimentally, and they both let out a moan.  
"That...that's good..."  
Vic nods, slightly breathless, moving his hips again, this time continuously, trying to find a rythm.   
He cant quite find one, but it feels so much better without one, he decides. Its more desperate and hot.  
"'s good, 's so good, Vic, oh fuck that feels nice."  
Vic is vaugely aware of the fact that Kellin is in boxers and he is in jeans, and he decides he should probably do something about that.  
"'m gonna drop you for a sec, 'kay?"  
Kellin whines, but unhooks his legs from around Vic's waist and Vic puts him on his feet.   
Vic makes quick work of his jeans and t-shirt, pulling off Kellin's shirt as well before picking Kellin back up.  
"Y'alright, Kell?"  
Kellin nods and gasps when Vic starts moving again.  
"Feel so good, baby. Even over clothes y'feel so good."  
Kellin lets out a little whimper at the dirty talk, closing his eyes to better feel the sweet sensations Vic was giving him.  
"Wish I could see you, Kell. Y'must look real pretty."  
Kellin shivers and Vic softly moans.  
"'s good, 's good, V. 's real good."  
Soft whines and moans escape Kellin's lips.  
"Y'sound good."  
Kellin bites his lip, whines as Vic starts putting more pressure into his hip movements.  
"'s good isn't it baby?"  
"Y-yes, god yes its so good Vic, fuck."  
Kellin wasn't lying, their cocks were pressed flush against each other, the only barriar being their boxers.  
"'s good, V, 'm gonna cum."  
Vic smirks, softly biting at Kellin's neck.  
"And so soon too? What a cutie."  
Kellin blushes and squirms.  
"This was meant to be f'r you, V. I don't-fuck-I don't need to..."  
Vic softly groans and kisses Kellin's neck.  
"'m close too."  
Kellin moans and whines and squirms as he get closer, and Vic moaning straight into his ear wasn't helping.  
"Cum for me baby, cum. Say my name, and cum.  
Kellin squirms and moans obscenities and Vic's name as he cums. Vic feels Kellin's thighs shake and he presses him harder to the wall.  
"Vic, y'feel so good. So good, V, fuck that's good fuck.. ."  
Kellin leans in close to Vic's ear.  
"Y'know if you had been more desperate, I would have let you fuck me right there on the floor. Or against a wall. Anywhere you wanted, I would have taken it."  
As soon as Vic hears that, he's done.  
He grips Kellin's ass and moans out Kellin's name when he cums, and leans his head against the others' shoulder once he's fully done.  
"'t was...fantastic."  
Kellin giggles.  
"Felt like horny teenagers, but yeah, it did."  
Vic laughs softly.  
"Want me to put ya down?"  
Kellin shakes his head, clinging to Vic tightly.  
Vic laughs and sets Kellin down on his bed, lying down beside him and pulling the blankets over both of them, letting Kellin cling to him.  
Tomorrow morning, this would be a confusing thing, but for now, it was just another thing they did.


End file.
